A solid-state drive (SSD) is a memory data storage device that utilizes solid-state memory (e.g., flash-type “non-volatile” memory or synchronous dynamic access memory (SDRAM) “volatile” memory) to store persistent data. SSDs are an alternative to conventional hard disk drive that has slower memory data access times due to the mechanical moving parts. The absent of rotating disks and mechanical devices in the SSD greatly improves electro-magnetic-interference (EMI), physical shock resistance and reliability. However, SSDs may be more prone to electro-static-discharge relative to the conventional servo motor hard drive where the recording surfaces are made of magnetic material that is highly EDS resistive. Providing ground post to ground all electronic components on PBCA to bigger ground plane to allow better static charges to dissipate before it harms the weaker components on the PCBA.
As higher memory density is compacting into the ever shrinking real estate of electronic device or gadget, heat has also becomes an issue to the performance of the electronics. Better heat convection plus light weight package or housing will gain prominence and popularity due to the smaller and lighter electronic gadget trends.
What is desired is a light weight SSD device that provides electro-static-discharge (ESD) protection and improved heat dissipation characteristics.